


Broken Bliss (isn’t Exclusive)

by AnotherWorld3111



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Always Use Lube, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Jared Padalecki, Established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Gratuitous use of italics, Lube, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Submissive Jensen Ackles, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: Imagine—Imagine Jared, wrecking Jensen’s hole. They’ve got the weekend free, and they’re gonna make the most of it — by the time night falls and the sun rises, marking a new week, Jensen will feel like a whole new man, broken apart and put together again with harsh yet gentle fingers, cruel and calculated actions that won’t fail to remind Jensen—
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 137





	Broken Bliss (isn’t Exclusive)

**Author's Note:**

> I... lied? Tbf I didn’t think this work would happen but it’s been a while since I wrote for myself, no commitments obligations or duty but just for fun, so doing this was a great exercise to return to: filthy porn sent to kaen in the form of text messages which I later brushed up to post (so essentially sorry for typos but I tried)

Imagine Jared stretching Jensen out—

First, slipping in a finger alongside his cock.

And then two, and three.

Until they can slip in a thin vibrator, sitting snug beside Jared’s dick.

Don’t even ask how many times Jensen’s come, because the answer will be somewhere between ‘ _ too many _ ’ and ‘ _ not enough _ .’

Jared doesn’t care, frankly, and Jensen’s just trying to figure out if he should’ve worn a cock ring as well.

Because of course, Jared’s wearing one, saving himself for the grand finale.

And then, when Jensen’s passed out from over stimulation — _toomuchnotenough_ —

He’s all passed out and relaxed, so Jared slips out, and takes the vibrator out as well.

Jensen whimpers even as he’s unconscious, because  fuck, if he’s sensitive

And Jared puts his fingers back in,  _ one, two, three, four, _

Heaven help Jensen, but he’s perfectly stretched out, taking four so easily, Jared can’t help but sneak his thumb in as well — using lots and lots of lube, of course, so it’s just a squelching mess, loud and lewd filth an audible porn in itself. 

And fuck, Jared’s harder than ever, straining the cock ring — it’s a wonder it hasn’t snapped yet.

But his whole fist is inside, Jensen took his whole hand so easily, Jared’s mouth is watering, he wants to taste, but more than that, his eyes are fixed on the sight of Jensen swallowing him up so beautifully.

Oh, but they’re not done yet, nowhere near it as a matter of fact.

When Jensen comes to, Jared’s no longer got his hand in, so it’s kind of a pity that he missed out on it, but he can’t think about that even if Jared tells him about it — he just doesn’t care because  _fuck_ , his ass, but Jared’s fitting something insanely large—

A human’s asshole can take up to seven inches of being stretched. Jensen is certain that Jared is putting that to the test because whatever’s being forced inside him is huge, enormous, whatever other synonyms that have the faintest chance of coming close to the size of the thing. 

But that’s not it, no. Then, Jared makes him get up and Jensen has to hold it in because it was a tight fit going inside, but something at the base is keeping it a leaden weight in his ass because it’s about to slip and fall out so that he has to tense his muscles after hours of forcibly keeping them slack, and tightening the rim around the cold, hard, unrelenting plastic is making Jensen dizzy and sway on the spot but he’s gonna stick through because fuck, if Jared wants this, then Jensen will give it to him, his own pleasure secondary.

They go about their day with Jensen like that, keeping the monstrous dildo in him and he can’t sit, he can’t stand, hell, he can barely move, but he pushes through, because what Jared wants, Jared gets, and what Jared wants is to feast with those hungry eyes as Jensen pants and barely gets himself a cup of coffee — once that’s done, it only gets abandoned, because force of habit had him preparing that, but hell if he’s got the mind to consume anything right now — and really, just ultimately stand helplessly in the middle of the kitchen, death grip on the counter turning his knuckles white as he fights — not for composure, but to keep the dildo in him.

By the end of the day, Jensen’s rim is a mess, red, straining, puffy, and swollen, and Jared hasn’t seen anything more delicious in his life, but he doesn’t bury his face between Jensen’s cheeks like he wants to, no, he holds himself back and pushes Jensen so that he falls, facedown, onto their bed, cock a quivering purple mess because Jensen wasn’t gonna rub one out, not when Jared didn’t give him permission to and even if he did, Jensen doesn’t want to, because he knows, he knows Jared will more than deliver once the sun is set and the moon comes out as a mark of their play time commencing.

As for Jared, it’s really a beautiful sight, what’s in front of him, but he’s gotta take it out and —  oh . With how Jensen’s been straining for hours, his muscles cling to the dildo on its withdrawal, not wanting to let go.

Still slick with lube, Jensen’s hole is a sight to see. Red, absolutely puffy it must be so sensitive, and sure enough, the slightest of touches has Jensen muffling his whimpers into the pillowcase, but no, Jared doesn’t want that — he wants to hear every single noise Jensen has to offer.

So, letting the dildo drop carelessly to the bed beside them for now — he’ll be more careful, washing it clean later, for their next round the next time they have time off for Jared to reduce Jensen to an incomprehensible mess again — Jared draws up and onto his knees, and with barely a second to prepare Jensen, he starts raining blow after blow on Jensen’s wrecked ass.

Tired and nerves screaming with sensation, Jensen yells and shrieks into the pillow — but he never safewords once, never has to and doesn’t want to, Jared makes sure of that — as his already overworked ass starts matching the furious red of his hole, until his whole hind is glaring, bruises blooming and nerves sobbing from the force, pleading with mercy but Jensen’s still so damn hard, Jared doesn’t even need to apply force behind his blows anymore, the slightest of touch has Jensen whimpering weakly because it’s too much, too much—

And that’s when Jared finally takes off the cock ring and sheathes himself in one go, groaning with satisfaction. They’re at home but this — this is coming home, warm silken walls hugging him so tightly despite being overly stretched for the better part of the day.

There’s no gentleness behind his thrusts, that’s not what either of them wants, and if Jensen could form a single coherent thought he would back it up, but as for now he’s just barely holding on for the ride, unresponsive fingers clutching weakly at the sheets in vain, silk fabric giving no respite or friction to his stinging cock and behind him, Jared is an animal, slamming into him repeatedly without mercy, his balls swinging into Jensen’s taint repeatedly he wouldn’t be surprised if that’s bruised too, later.

The wiry hairs above Jared’s cock stings as it rubs at Jensen’s ass but it’s beautiful, it hurts and Jensen’s crying but it’s just so good, Jared’s hands and nails digging into every bit of skin bared to his mercy — or lack thereof — teeth snapping at the air before biting down on flesh. Jared’s absolutely feral and Jensen feels like he’s dying, he’s floating, but the pain’s got him grounded.

His abused prostate can’t keep up as he comes with a hoarse shout, louder than ever, voice dying on him halfway through and finally, that’s when Jared finally slams himself in one last time, pressing their bodies together head to toe, not even a centimeter’s gap between them, and comes, flooding Jensen’s inside with his thick seed. It’s a cooling balm that still aggravates and Jensen wants more, more,  _ more _ —

**Author's Note:**

> kaen: oh my god  
> AW3111: God really doesn’t want to have to do with anything here I would think   
> kaen: you’re not wrong


End file.
